Manhole X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Manhole series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 The protagonist from Manhole appears in the Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Superflat World: Flat Zone. While the stage is based mainly on Helmet, it features extra platforms in the middle, with the protagonist from Manhole moving between them to fill the gaps with an additional platform similarly to how he did in the original game. The stage's Game & Watch console is also used as the basis for the "Game & Watch" trophy, unlocked by beating Event 45: Game & Watch Forever!, or playing 200 VS. Matches. This mentions Manhole as one of the games incorporated in the stage, but it doesn't feature any other reference. Additionally Mr. Game & Watch's Down tilt attack is based on Manhole, having him flipping a sewer hole cover that momentarily appears in front of him, causing damage and significant knockback to opponents. Because Mr. Game & Watch's trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, Manhole being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the protagonist of Manhole has always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Down tilt attack in all his subsequent appearances. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 The new Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Flat Zone 2, is based on various Game & Watch games, but the Manhole protagonist returns in its initial layout based on Fire acting the same as he did in the previous game, moving a soft platform to fill the gaps between other platforms. This stage also returns unchanged in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, and is combined with the original Flat Zone in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Ultimate. The game also features a sticker based on Manhole, consisting in the protagonist holding the manhole cover for a pedestrian. It can be used by any character and when equipped grants Leg - Attack +5. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U November 21, 2014 The new Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Flat Zone X, is an updated version of Flat Zone 2 from Brawl and for Nintendo 3DS incorporating the Helmet layout from the original Flat Zone from Melee as one of the layouts it changes to. The Manhole man returns in both the Fire layout and the Helmet layout with the same function as in previous games. A trophy of the Manhole protagonis was added in this version of the game, unlocked by clearing the "Great Fox Defense" event. Its description reads "No scrolling, only one stage, only a few sounds, and the age of 3D was nothing more than a twinkle in someone's eye. Nevertheless, this game was a blast at the time. In the Game & Watch title Manhole, you move a manhole cover back and forth so that the pedestrians can safely cross the road. What a simple yet fun game!" Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 The Flat Zone X stage returns from the previous game, and Mr. Game & Watch still has his Manhole-based Down tilt attack, but like most of his moves it now changes him completely into the protagonist from the original game. The game also features a Manhole Spirit, represented by the protagonist holding the manhole cover for a pedestrian. This is spirit #694, and it's a Support spirit in the Advanced category (★★). It takes one slot and grants Bury Immunity when equipped. It's unlocked by buying it for 1000SP from Timmy & Tommy's or by winning the respective augmented fight. The fight consists in a battle in Flat Zone X against Mr. Game & Watch in his default appearance; the enemy favors down tilt attacks and the only item available is Pitfall; additionally an Item Tidal Wave of Pitfall will happen occasionally and items will be pulled toward the enemy This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. Additionally, the Mr. Game & Watch fighter spirit has him represented by the pedestrian from Manhole. SSBU Spirit Manhole.png|Manhole spirit SSBU Spirit MrGame&Watch.png|Mr. Game & Watch spirit License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links